houseofdramafandomcom-20200214-history
House Of Drama(season 3)
House of Drama 3 is the third season of the Youtube/House Of Drama TV reality television series, House Of Drama. Format A group of seven to eight rebellious young adults, who are between the ages of 18 and 25, moves in a house who try to co-exist with different personalities, lives, race and sexual orientations and above all they must try to adapt to the frequent changes of moods and behaviors of their roommates. The roommates must also obey all the rules that were given to them prior to moving in, the main one being no physical violence towards anyone including the producers. The roommates cannot intrude a production room and must tolerate various interviews in their diary rooms. During the show, some roommates may divide the house into cliques, create havoc to satisfy themselves, book parties and hook-up in clubs, go grocery shopping, and try to maintain their personal lives. The roommates are allowed to contact their families and people with whom they are in personal relationship(s) with. The roommates are given a home computer. No television sets were included in the House Of Drama in this or any of the previous seasons. They are also allowed to have frequent visitors to visit them. The roommates in the house are there to co-exist with each other to accomplish specific goals and must tolerate situations in order to "make it" at the end of the season; they accomplish this by staying in the show without being removed or voluntarily leaving the show. Bullying and tag teaming are seen throughout the series of the House Of Drama. At the end of the show, some of the cast will change their ways, look at life in a different perspective, builds a back-bone, or becomes a role model which are the key results in the show. In each season, when a roommate is removed or leaves on their own terms, a collage of memorable videos of that roommate is played shortly after their leave. The memorable videos are a collage of situations that the roommate was in or was most notable as. Cast Season 3 marks the first time the eight castmates were used. In Seasons 1 & 2, only seven castmates made the cut to become originals. Cristal Jenkins became the third season Fan Favorite defeating fellow cast members Eric Waters & Quan Black by gaining exactly 50 percent of the votes. 'Original Roommates' Eight young adults are selected to be originals, which means they are the eight at the start of the show. If they are violent, brake certain rules or leave on their own accord producers will replace them. Replacement Roommates In each season of the House Of Drama, one or more roommates will be asked to leave the house either from violence, physical fighting, or will leave on their own accord, which then gives the producers a chance add a new roommate who arrives to the house in a day or two to replace the fallen roommate. Season 3 is the first season where most of the cast survived the season and therefore didn't need multiple replacements like Seasons 1 & 2. Duration of cast Notes *''1''-'Richard' voluntarily left the house in Episode 3 after a physical altercation with Quan. *''2''-'Timothy' replaced Richard in Episode 4. *''3''-'Summer' voluntarily left the house in episode 7 after she got tired of the Cristal's antics. *''4''-'Maxwell' is removed from the house in Episode 8 after sexually assaulting Eric. *''5''-'Tyler' from HOD Season 1 and Darius from HOD Season 2 make a special appearance for Episodes 9 and 10. *''6''.-'Timothy' is removed from the house in Episode 10 after a physical altercation with Eric. *''7''-'Nichole' is removed from the house in episode 13 after a physical altercation with Kari. Length In The House Episodes References Category:Episodes